


Объятия, которые исцеляют

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Широ заболел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Объятия, которые исцеляют

Широ знобит. Лихорадка по всему телу. Он даже и не заметил, как простудился, и теперь признаваться в этом Куро немного стыдно. Широ лежит на кровати, подложив руки под голову, и просит небеса, скрытые потолком, чтобы Куро не догадался, чтобы Широ никак себя не выдал сам. Куро будет злиться.  
Широ растирает горящую щёку ладонью и прикидывает в уме, как бы провести Куро. Он же совсем всё понимает, даже когда Широ ничего не говорит. Словно чувствует его. Ну вот, теперь ещё и от смущения жарко. И снова холодно. Широ отворачивается к стене и подтягивает ноги к животу. В голове мелькает низменное желание позвать Куро, чтобы ощутить его заботу в очередной раз. Но сколько можно уже падать в его глазах?   
Дверь за спиной скрипит почти неслышно. Наверное, Неко, она давно не заходила. Удивительно.   
Только шаги тяжёлые, мужские. Значит, Куро. Неужели догадался? Широ закусывает губу от обиды.  
— Я принёс лекарства. Выпей, — голос у Куро почти безразличный. Он передаёт Широ стакан и присаживается на краешек постели.   
Широ подтягивается к стене, освобождая место. Он залпом выпивает разведённый горький порошок и бессильно опускает руки. Раствор был совсем тёплый: Куро даже здесь в своём репертуаре, боялся, что Широ обожжётся. Широ же боится, что Куро слишком хорошо его знает.  
— Раздевайся и ложись в постель, — ну вот, а теперь ещё и командует.   
Широ послушно снимает с себя всё кроме белья и укладывается лицом к стене, демонстрируя обиду. За спиной шуршит одежда, и через пару секунд Куро прижимается к нему голой горячей грудью. Кажется, у Широ только что был сильнейший приступ озноба?..  
— Спи, — шепчет Куро и целует в мочку уха. — Тебе нужно набираться сил.  
— Не хочу, — упрямится Широ, — я не устал. — Он закидывает руку Куро себе на талию и прижимается ближе. Ведёт чужой ладонью по груди, медленно спускаясь к животу.  
— Так вот чего ты хочешь, — Куро ухмыляется, Широ знает это и сжимает его руку бедрами.  
Куро ещё сомневается. Широ уже готов его подтолкнуть, когда тот осторожно забирается пальцами в бельё. Нежно, словно в первый раз, гладит мягкий пока член и коротким засосом впивается в шею. Широ выгибается и приглашающе стонет. Куро просовывает под ним руку и теперь крепко прижимает к себе. Сам трётся членом сзади и в том же ритме дрочит ему. Широ забывает, что когда-либо болел чем-то, кроме этого.   
Куро гладит его по всей длине, подхватывает рукой яички, чертит пальцем по шву. Широ совсем теряется, прогибается в спине так, что больно утыкается затылком в лоб Куро. Тот тихо смеётся ему в плечо и продолжает движения. Одновременно и сзади и спереди. Широ разрывается между ощущениями, цепляется за Куро из последних сил и бурно кончает, запутавшись рукой в густых распушившихся волосах Куро. Тот ещё недолго трётся о него, никак не может остановиться, дойти до черты. Но Широ чувствует это уже сквозь сон, приятную послеоргазменную дрёму, которая силой тащит в свои объятья. Широ крепко цепляется за руку Куро и надеется, что получится и его захватить с собой. Туда, где так хорошо, что забываешь обо всех болезнях.


End file.
